


Bare Boned Enthusiasm

by SansyFresh



Series: NSFW Babble Collections [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Smut oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: A collection of short-ish oneshots with smut. Skeleton/Skeleton ships only here, folks.





	1. Very Great (Edgepuff)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk lol I've written some smut and felt like posting it. If you aren't **18 or older** don't fucking comment on my shit.
> 
> Ship: Edgepuff
> 
> Tags: Sub Fell, Dom Papyrus, Dom/Sub dynamics, Mild Pain Play, PWP, Praise, Impending Poundings
> 
> This one may get a part two depending on how badly people want it.

He’d definitely noticed the looks Papyrus had been giving him all day, though he tried to ignore the warmth that ignited every time he saw them. They were… not inherently lascivious, but anyone that saw the two of them would be able to tell they were meant to entice a response. It didn’t matter what they were doing at the time, Fell would look up and Papyrus would be staring at him thoughtfully, eyes half lidded, his gaze scouring over every one of Fell’s exposed bones. 

 

As they were out in public, fixing up a few of his alternate’s puzzles after the recent snow storm, it made him feel a tad uncomfortable. Not because he thought Papyrus would force him into anything he didn’t want to do, but because anyone could come along at any moment and notice they were flirting. 

 

He knelt down, brushing a pile of snow from the gearbox of a particularly sticky contraption puzzle, only for the sudden warmth of breath to settle on the back of his neck. Fighting down a shiver, Fell glared behind him, only to shudder as Papyrus’ hands settled over his wrists, his chest coming up to line up directly with his back. 

 

“Are you cold?” Papyrus’ voice was low, deeper than he usually spoke, and filled with a desire he often didn’t let anyone see. Anyone but Fell, at least. Leaning back, he let his head rest on the other’s shoulder, baring his throat.

 

“I’m sure you can warm me up.” It was a challenge, along with a promise. Papyrus growled, the sound vibrating through Fell’s spine, before he was lifted up and carried across the clearing to the trees, deeper into the forest before pinning him against a tree. Fell cursed as his jacket was peeled off, shirt torn down the middle to reveal his scarred ribs and the pulsing heat of unformed magic. Papyrus chuckled, tugging on a rib before resting his mouth near Fell’s neck, his breaths warm in the chill air. 

 

“You’re so good for me, you know.” The hand that had been playing with his ribs went to his spine, tweaking the cartilage as Fell whimpered. “Always so obedient, so ready to take what I give you.” The hand grabbed and twisted, Fell crying out as the pleasure, mixed with pain filtered through his soul. His breath was short and fast, though it only picked up as Papyrus’ hand moved down and cupped his heated pelvis, producing a whimper. 

 

“I c-can be a brat if you’d prefer.” Fell snarked, though his sockets widened as his pants were slipped down to his knees, two fingers probing his slick lips.

 

“Oh I prefer you just like you are. Wet, begging, perfect for me.” And with that the fingers were inside of him, the stretch burning and sweet as Fell keened. They drove in and out, curling against his walls in ways that made his vision white out in sparks of oblivion. 

 

He didn’t realize how loud he was being until Papyrus laughed, clearly delighted. “Are you sure you don’t want everyone out here, seeing how good you are for me?”

 

With a whimper, Fell shut his mouth, leaning against Papyrus’ chest to silence himself. The fingers inside of him paused, before they pulled out with a slick pop. Fell glanced up in confusion as his pants were pulled up, jacket pulled on even as his slick ran down the sides of his legs inside of his pants. 

 

“I’m sure you can make it till we arrive home to finish this, dear.” Papyrus winked, though Fell could see the orange tint of intent in his sockets. Swallowing, he nodded. He was in for a thorough pounding, it seemed. And he wanted nothing more than to take it.


	2. Alone (Solo Fell)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the most recent thing I've written smut wise, other than the first chapter of this whole collection that I wrote today
> 
> Ship: Solo Fell
> 
> Tags: Sub Fell, Fucking Machine, Dildos, Bondage, Overstimulation, Vibrators, Double Penetration in Two Holes
> 
> (if i've missed any tags pls let me know)

He’d been seated on the cool, silicon saddle for a few minutes, his magic slowly building up in his pelvis as he thought about what he was about to go through. Sure, he’d paid for the experience, spent a pretty penny on what was going to be a once in a lifetime opportunity. If any of the other’s found out where he’d been and what he’d been doing...he just knew there would be no end to the teasing.

  
  
The Great and Terrible Fell...fantasizing about being fucked until he couldn’t breathe.

  
  
Well, sort of. He would be alone in this room for the duration of the scene, but someone was just on the other side of the wall, watching him through a camera to control the machine he was balanced on. His legs were shackled to the very bottom of the machine, bringing his full weight down on it, his legs strained a little from how far down his ankles were bound. He was certain there was a reason for that, so that he couldn’t jerk around so much that he accidentally hurt himself. His hands were above his head, tied through the bones of his radius and ulna and up around his wrists, held up and out of the way by a metal bar bolted to the ceiling.

  
  
He was told by the man who’d set him up that everything would start in five minutes time, and that if he wanted to stop at any point, the safeword was butterfly. He’d been counting as soon as the door had shut and locked, for his own safety, but had soon lost track as his nerves settled in.

  
  
Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to calm, reminding himself that he wanted this, that he would enjoy it immensely. And that was when the machine kicked on.

  
  
There was a low whirring noise as a pocket opened somewhere underneath him, something decidedly thick and long pushing up and into his already slick pussy. He shuddered at the feeling, the thing slowly pushing up until it hit the very back of his magic. Biting back a whine, he took a shuddering breath, then released it. The thing was solidly inside him, pushing against his already constricting walls. Then, it began to pull back out, just as slowly as it’d pushed in, only to slam back up inside him.

  
  
He sicked in a surprised breath, even as the thing slowly pulled out, then slammed inside again, over and over, just as slowly, and just as near painfully every time it went through its cycle. His magic, already excited, was slowly getting used to the harsh treatment until he was panting, jerking bodily with every thrust and whining as his walls were abused thoroughly.

  
  
Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped, the dildo still deep inside him. He breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath, but just as he’d started to calm down the piece of silicon in his pussy began to slowly spin, the ridges and bumps on the think catching on every spot that made him see stars, the very end of it poking against his cervix. Just as he began to pant once again, sockets tightly shut, the dildo began to vibrate. Not on a low setting, not a little bit, they had gone strong and shoved it to the highest setting it could go, and Fell screamed.

  
  
Panting and whining, shifting aimlessly as the dildo inside him spun and vibrated evenly on every erogenous zone he had, his bones rattled as the pleasure built on top of itself. Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, it began moving inside of him once more, this time fast and heavy, emptying and filling him at such a fast pace that he couldn’t help screaming again, the pleasure making him cry out and keen as the thing vibrated his stretched walls.

  
  
Suddenly there was a pressure at his back end, another dildo slowly thrusting up into his unabused hole, the thing slick with lube that felt cool against his overheated magic. The one in his pussy slowed down back to the abusing pace from before, the one in his ass slowly filling him up and making him keen at the feeling of being over full. Both dildos were deep within him at the same time, the one inside his pussy still spinning and vibrating, when it suddenly stopped.

  
  
He was nearly as grateful as he was upset with the break, his climax so close he could taste it, his lower half shifting from the feeling of both now impossibly thick feeling dildos deep inside him. He whined, tears streaming from his eyes as he panted, as the dildo in his ass slowly began to pull out, only to slam viciously back in. The stretch was so sudden, and bordering on painful that he screamed once more, his body arching as the brutal pace continued, only for the thing still resting in his pussy to start up again, matching the pace of the one in his ass.

  
  
There was not a moment he was empty, the dildos alternating with each thrust, though after a few minutes they began pounding into him simultaneously, the pace harsh and yet oh so satisfying.

  
  
He was on the edge, just a nudge away, and yet they still pounded into him, still made him scream and cry out in pleasure. Then, as if sensing how close he was, the vibrations kicked in for both holes and he was off the edge and into the abyss. His vision went white as his body was wracked with pleasure, his bones still trembling as if in a windstorm as the machine slowly began to power off, the dildos sliding out of him with a slick pop.

  
  
Slumping over, only held up by his arms, Fell grinned. This certainly was money well spent.


	3. Heavy (Spicyhoney)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some heavy collaring because i have a Mighty Need (also can you see a trend in who i like as sub yet)
> 
> Ship: Spicyhoney
> 
> Tags: Sub Fell, Dom Stretch, Blindfolding, Bondage, Collaring, Panic, Anxiety, Intrusive Thoughts

Cool fingers drifted over his face, skirting around the blindfold to touch his jaw, trace over his fangs and prick the tips before raising back up to touch the blindfold, just over his closed sockets. As per instruction, his breaths were slow, even, measured… even as they hitched, hot tears still streaming from his sockets in small rivulets, hands trembling and teeth slightly parted as he tried to remain calm.

 

The hands on his face paused, remaining a solid presence over his sockets over the blindfold, a low voice speaking out of the silence. “hold still for me, babe.” A gentle command, one he wanted nothing more but to follow. The hands disappeared, the movement of his lover stepping away making him want to call out, jerk out of his bonds, but he didn’t. He stayed still, like he was told, hands between his knees, bound in place, head bowed, eyes closed. 

 

He tried to not think of the day. The week. The month. The overwhelming anxieties that plagued him day in and day out, the intrusive thoughts that scoured his soul and pierced his mind. The reminders that he didn’t deserve this, didn’t deserve Stretch didn’t deserve life  _ didn’t deserve didn’t deserve _

 

Two hands, cupping his trembling face, took him out of his shock. There was a puff of warm breath against his neck, Stretch breathing in deeply before whispering, “i’m right here. breathe, breath for me, okay?”

 

Taking first one gulp of air, then two, he slowly worked his way out of the panic attack, face resting on Stretch’s chest, feeling the slow in and out of his breaths. Once he was calmer, fingers played over his vertebrae, soothing away the tense lines of mana, making his agitated magic relax. Then, with a hushed whisper of sound, a heavy weight settled on his neck, the sound of a metal buckle clanking against bone pulling what was left of the fear and pain from his soul.

 

The weight of it, the magic imbued in the soft, worn leather reminded him of who he was... who he belonged to... who had chosen him... and that it wasn’t up to him what he deserved. Taking a deep, grounding breath, he buried his face in Stretch’s chest and let his emotions loose, let his soul open up, and surrendered to the one person that could ever see him like this.


	4. Whimper Whimper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk just felt like writing some short and sweet skeleton smut lol (are we noticing a trend in what kind i write yet?)
> 
> Tags: Edgepuff, Sub Edge, Blindfolding, Bondage, Collar and Leash, Collaring, Dom/Sub, Praise, Fingering, Could be a tentacle or a dildo but its not a dick

The leash tugs up, wrapped tightly around a gloved hand and the leather collar jerks his chin up, cutting off his air supply. He won’t start to feel it for a while, but just that sweet pressure around his throat sends waves of slick heat to his cunt. Fell’s hands are tied at the base of his spine, looping ties going up and keeping his arms back and to his sides. He can’t move to get up, disoriented as he is from the blindfold, but really being this helpless is only making him wetter. 

 

A single finger slips between his lips, the touch over sensitive and raw and he whimpers, pushing into it, desperate for more contact. Another finger joins, both of them slipping up and into him and pushing in just the right spot for his toes to curl, a keen of naked want leaving his teeth. Papyrus fingers him for a while, adding another finger to increase that sweet burn as Fell pants and grinds into his hand, climbing up and up in pleasure. 

 

It’s not enough. Papyrus knows his limits, knows what it takes to get him off, and this isn’t going to do it. But soon enough there’s a huff of satisfaction, probably from seeing Fell all tied up and coming apart from his hands. 

 

Something thick settles at his lips, pushing slowly into him and Fell whines as he’s slowly filled up by a tapered thickness. It moves in, and out, pushing him back into the bed he’s sitting on, and finally, finally, it speeds up, rocking him back and forth, waves of burning pleasure shooting through his magic until finally, he’s thrown off the edge from a pinch of his clit. 

 

Everything’s white for a few seconds, until he slowly comes back down, eyes opening to find that the blindfold is gone, and so are the ropes. His bones are being gently massaged where he was laid on the bed, away from the mess. He grimaces, feeling the sticky, cooling magic on his pelvis, but Papyrus laughs. 

 

“We’ll take a shower in a moment. You did so good for me.”

 

And what can he do to that but push his face into the bed and ignore the heat that rushes to his cheeks. Prideful bastard.


	5. What're Friends For (Honeyketchup)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look at that, sub Stretch for once lol this was a request from my Twitter for MessedUpEssy
> 
> Ship: Honeyketchup (UT Sans/US Papyrus)
> 
> Tags: Dom Sans, Sub Stretch, Fingering, Marking, Unexpected Sex

It was a bit of a blur, how they’d gone from sitting on the couch, watching one of the worst movies Stretch had ever seen, to Sans sitting in his lap, mouth latched onto his sternum in a way that was entirely distracting from the heavy length that was grinding into his lap. He was breathless, and how long had Sans been at it, that Stretch’s tongue was so thoroughly tied in a knot in the back of his throat. The only thing that would come out of his mouth was whimpers, soft and quiet, but Sans seemed to soak them up like water in the desert.

Finally backing up with a pop, Sans glanced up at Stretch’s face with a smirk. “Man, you’ve been celibate a bit too long, bro.” Glancing down at the warmth coming from Stretch’s own shorts, his grin widened. “Lemme help you out.”

Stretch could only whine as Sans’ fingers dipped behind the waistline of his shorts, finding the little pearl of nerves with relative ease. He was already wetter than an ocean, the glide of bone on his clit making him see stars, but after a moment Sans stopped, dragging his own shorts down enough to grab his dick with his free hand, groaning as he teased the tip. He only watched for a moment before Sans’ thick fingers were suddenly deep, deep inside him, stretching him out in the best of ways and making him keen as they thrust in and out, jabbing mercilessly against every spot inside him, his vision whiting out as his climax hit him like a brick wall.

Sans had apparently finished all over his favorite hoody while he was stuck up in the clouds, Stretch coming back down with a panted “You’re washing that, asshole.”

Sans just shrugged, grinning, and began moving his fingers again.


	6. 'Pun'ishments (Kedgeup)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another twitter request lol this time for Tiny_Octopus!
> 
> Ship: Kedgeup
> 
> Tags: Dom Edge, Sub Sans, Grinding, Punishments, Sans is just digging himself in deeper really

“You know Sans, if you confess, this will go so much better for you.”

Sans gulped, tugging a little at the ropes that held his wrists above his head. Edge was hovering over him, knees settled on the bed at either side, his hands resting on Sans’ hips. It would have been solely sensual if it wasn’t for the dark, almost sadistic look of maniacal glee on his bonefriend’s face. And stars, if that look wasn’t doing things to his magic.

Edge’s clothed pelvis dipped suddenly, grinding roughly against Sans’ naked pubic symphysis, the sudden and intense pain-pleasure making Sans cry out as he writhed beneath him. “I dont know, you almost look excited about being punished.” He stopped, Sans panting as his magic began spinning around his pelvis, eager to form, only for Edge to shove two fingers in the amorphous mass. 

Sans choked, sockets cracking wide even as his eyelights winked out, Edge grinning down at him darkly. 

“Well?” Edge asked, “Do you want to be punished?”

Sans closed his sockets as Edge tweaked his magic, keening into the electric, nearly overwhelming feeling, but finally winked one open, a crazed, sly grin sliding on his face.

“nooo, don’t  _ pun _ ish me. i couldn’t take the  _ pain _ . don’t make me  _ scream  _ or anything.” 

Edge closed his sockets, taking in a deep breath, and when Sans blinked Edge was suddenly in his face, eyelights glaring a harsh crimson. “See if I don’t.”


	7. Preening (Rebornfellcest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a request from bepis_rus for Rebornfellcest with Dirty Talk, Combatant Edge, and Feather Play
> 
> so yeah lol have some of that plus some Rough Sex, Masochism, Sadism, and a tiny itty bitty bit of incest kink (all of this is consensual, even if it reads as kinda dubcon. if edge wasn't into it, red would stop, they have a safeword lol)
> 
> its filthy smut ya'll
> 
> enjoy ^^

It all started with Red, the conniving, dirty minded little shitstain he was, coming upon Edge at a rather vulnerable time of the month. One of the more annoying things about being an Angel was that, once a month, his feathers molted, and while most of them fell away in a nice pile that he could send into a ploom of smoke and ash, some were a bit more stubborn. He had found a nice hard rock to sit on, something to focus on while he cleaned and preened his feathers with clever fingers, but there were a few he just could not reach. 

Red had offered his help almost too quickly for it to be for any reason other than the mess he’d ended up in now, but Edge had been desperate. All Red had to do was pluck the few, stubbornly remaining feathers from the very top most reaches of Edge’s wings, and his job would be finished.

And at first, that was what he’d done. Red had done a little more exploration than completely necessary doing it, but he’d gotten all the feathers on the right wing that needed plucked, the itch of having them there no longer bothering him. It was so relieving it was nearly heady, but he held himself down as Red gently, ever so gently preened his wings. 

It was completely innocent at first, which was why, at the first few plucked feathers, Edge held in his groans of pleasure and let Red do his work. But, it didn’t take long to realize that Red was doing a lot more feeling up than he was plucking. Turning, he began to snarl that he’d just do it himself if Red couldn’t stop being a creep for longer than five minutes, when a force came over him, infernal and reeking of brimstone.

He gasped, falling off the rock to his knees as the force gave him a little nudge, Red chuckling darkly behind him. “You gonna let me have a good time? Or are you gonna be a bad boy and fight me?”

Edge answered by forming, then throwing several attacks behind him, aiming for where Red’s voice had come from. There was the sound of them all hitting the ground, then Red was on top of his back, pinning him down even further.

“Naw, I get it, wanna make big bro do all the work.” He grunted, grabbing Edge’s wrists and holding them together even as Edge thrashed and kicked, doubling down on the magic that all but pushed him into the ground.

Edge finally relented as his hands were lashed to his spine, so tightly they ached but he was sure that was exactly how Red liked it. His pants were all but ripped down from his pelvis, Red’s fingers roughly jerking at his pubic symphasis until Edge whimpered, his magic crackling into life at the rough treatment. 

He could almost hear Red grinning above him, staring down at his spread legs and gaping pussy with hungry eyes.

“I’m gonna fuck you up, bro.” Red promised.

Edge could only close his eyes and prepare to take it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, consider leaving a comment ^^


End file.
